The present invention relates to a 3-D fastener, particularly to separate-type fastener formed by this method, in which a large interface space is not required for the engagement between strips. This fastener can be widely used in the connection of the interfaces between hard objects so as to extend the working range of the objects.
In general, the structure of a conventional fastener includes separate type and unseparate type etc. In view of the nature of plan-engagement, the purpose of the conventional fastener is confined to the connection between two halves of flexible objects, for example, such as clothe or handbag etc., and is, however, not suitable for connection between interfaces of two hard objects (e.g., furnitures, cases, cabinets or interior building materials). The reasons are set forth as below:
1. An unseparated-type fastener 1 is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the lower ends of each fastener strips 10, 11 are merged together by a lower stopper 13. Thus, the interfaces of each of the applied objects to be connected have one end in unseparated state. If this fastener is used in a hard object, then it can not be opened. This is the first reason.
2. A separated-type fastener 1xe2x80x2 is shown in FIG. 1a, wherein the lower end of one fastener strip 10 has a pin 13a, while the lower end of the other fastener strip 11 has a lower stopper 13 having a receiving space therein. After the insertion of said pin 13a into said receiving space within lower stopper 13 of the fastener strip 11 followed by the passing of pin 13a through the guide-groove of slider 14, the fasteners 10 and 11 can be engaged together by the sliding action of slider 14. Although the two fastener strips 10 and 11 can be separated completely, the flexibility of fastener strips and enough interface space for the turning-around of fastener strips are two necessary conditions for the pin 13a to be smoothly inserted into the receiving space within lower stopper 13 of the fastener strip 11. If this is used for the connection of interface between two hard objects, the pin 13a will not be easy to be inserted into the receiving space. This is the second reason.
3. As shown in FIG. 1b, two inlet ports 14a, 14b for fastener strips 10 and 11 are respectively provided at the front end of slider 14 of above-mentioned conventional fastener 1, 1xe2x80x2 and merged into a common outlet 14c at the rear end of slider 14. After the introduction of strips 10, 11 into the inlet ports 14a, 14b of slider 14, a planar engagement between the teeth on each of strips 10, 11 can be achieved by the sliding action of slider 14. As shown in FIG. 1b, a V-shaped opening is formed between strips 10 and 11 at the un-engaged side. Thus, the slider 14 can not be moved smoothly if the conventional fastener is used for the connection of interface between two hard objects. This is the third reason for the restriction of application for conventional fastener.
In view of the above-mentioned restriction of application for a conventional fastener, the inventor of the present invention has diverted to the designing of a 3-D fastener and finds that flexibility of strips and the large interface space are not required for the engagement between strips for a 3-D engagement method. Thereby, the defect and disadvantage of conventional fastener can be improved.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a method for 3-D engagement of a fastener, in which fastener teeth of each of two fastener strips received in different height-level within slider can be engaged together on the same plan by the siding action of slider.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a separate-type fastener enabling 3-D engagement and formed by this 3-D engagement method, wherein two separated strips can be engaged by moving these strips closed together so as to cause fastener teeth to be in an overlapped state. This fastener can be widely used in the connection of the interfaces between hard objects so as to extend the working range of the objects.
Above and the other objects of the present invention can be obtained by the fastener of the present invention, mainly comprising: first and second fastener strip, each of which has a plurality of equi-distance fastener teeth alternately arranged on each of two opposed long substrate respectively, so that a plurality of projecting portions and recesses with mating shape, which can engage with the recesses and projecting portions of opposite strip, are formed by the side edge walls of fastener teeth on each of first and second fastener strips respectively; a flexible long guide plate being provided respectively at both ends of first strip to act as a start and termination stopper for the stroke of slider, and a male buckle being provided respectively at the outside of said flexible long guide plate; a guiding bracket, corresponding to the start and termination stopper for the stroke of slider, being provided respectively at both ends of second strip, and a female buckle being provided respectively at the outside of said guiding bracket; a slider having front and rear end wherein inlet ports at high-level and low-level are formed respectively at different height-levels of the front end, and extend along a central plan at rear end and merging at this common central plan, and a common outlet port being formed at the rear end of said slider; after easy positioning of said male and female buckles at both start-ends of fastener strips, fastener teeth on each of first and second fastener strip passing through outlet port being able to engage at the same level by the sliding action of said slider.